Kissing you goodbye
by MXM's Holic
Summary: - No voy a dejarte solo… de ahora en más no voy a dejarte solo… jamás solo…  nunca… ¡NUNCA!- Su voz se dejó oír al principio en un casi ausente susurro, recordando las palabras que alguna vez hubo escuchado de los labios de su ángel.


Fanfiction! No tengo mucho para decir ni mucho tiempo para decirlo, acabo de terminar esto y ahorita me salgo a dar unas clases de apoyo de inglés (Me da cosita que los niños me llamen profe xDDD) y a no sé qué más con mi hermana mayor :3

Disclaimer: Hmm~ luego del azúcar /, Death Note no es mío y el tema que usé para este songfic menos xD es de The Used y se llama Kissing you goodbye, aquí el link~

www. youtube watch? v=B3ZVu71BAhI (Quiten espacios gente!)

Advertencia: Esto es MUY emo, tengo la particularidad de que escribo cosas muy tristes cuando estoy muy contenta y debo sacarme ese feo hábito xD, de igual forma espero que les guste y mucho más a mi amor. Aquí se tratan temas algo fuertes que involucran traumas y cosas emo por el estilo…

* * *

><p><strong>Kissing you goodbye<strong>

Estaba enamorado… tan enamorado que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él, que pasaba sus días tardes y noches a su lado solamente para hacerlo feliz, para hacerle compañía, consolarle, abrazarle, tomar su mano cuando lo necesitara, hablarle de estupideces y hacerlo reír, comprarle chocolate… Era completamente incondicional y fiel. Porque gracias a él, había podido salir de ese hueco tan oscuro y horrible en el cual había caído al perder de esa manera tan brutal a sus padres, porque gracias a él toda la sangre y los gritos se habían borrado por completo, difuminándose hasta ser sólo una pobre mancha que nadie notaba. Sus sonrisas, sus bromas, sus golpes a veces, sus palabras, sus miradas, sus abrazos y sobre todo sus besos. Todo se había convertido nuevamente en una vida digna de ser vivida y por la cual luchar, la cual proteger hasta el final. Cada lágrima había sido recogida por esos dulces labios, cada herida había sido totalmente sanada por esas suaves manos… nada malo quedaba ya y lo que lo hacía mucho más feliz, era que, únicamente él tenía permitido ver ese lado del ángel, disfrazado de un demonio para todos los demás, pero extendiendo protectoramente sus alas sólo para rodearle a él y nadie, absolutamente nadie más.

"_- Matt… lo siento… me voy de aquí.-"_

Sentía como si alguien tomara su corazón entre sus dedos y lo presionara con fuerza, logrado que su cuerpo se retuerza del más horrible dolor, y lo único que podía hacer era quedarse en silencio, abrazando sus rodillas sobre su cama, meciéndose ligeramente y tratando de que sus lágrimas no comiencen a caer… ya que sabía que si eso sucedía, no podría detenerse hasta desmayarse.

"_- ¿I-irte? N-no puedes hacerlo Mell, tienes apenas quince años… Roger no te dejará salir de aquí.-"_

Sus puños se aferraban a su pantalón con tal fuerza que la circulación de la sangre hacia sus dedos se volvía gradualmente casi nula, mostrando la piel de sus manos blanquecina, pálida. Sus verdes ojos se posaban en la pared frente a él, fijos e inertes por un momento, sin darse la oportunidad a pestañear para no liberar su llanto.

"_- No pienso pedirle permiso. Voy a huir, y ni siquiera pienses en seguirme.-"_

- No voy a dejarte solo… de ahora en más no voy a dejarte solo… jamás solo… nunca… nunca… nunca… nunca… ¡NUNCA!- Su voz se dejó oír al principio en un casi ausente susurro, recordando las palabras que alguna vez hubo escuchado de los labios de su ángel. El volumen incrementaba, hasta que los gritos llegaron, desgarradores y cargados de frustración.

_**Cut yourself in conversation**_

_**Cut the line to make me feel alive**_

_**'Cuz you know I'm not alive.**_

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con un fuerte golpe mientras unos hombres de blanco entraban rápidamente y se acercaban amenazantes hacia él, sosteniendo sus brazos y piernas para enderezarlo. Pateaba, golpeaba, se retorcía y gritaba, encajando de vez en cuando alguna de sus bofetadas y patadas en esos hombres que parecían ser indestructibles, tomando sus extremidades con tal facilidad y fuerza… obligándolo a dejar de luchar.

- ¡NUNCA… NUNCA… NUNCA… NUNCA!- Finalmente el pinchazo en su pierna le sobresaltó, mientras sentía cómo perdía fuerzas, dejándose caer sobre la cama, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse muy despacio.

"_- N-no puedes hacerlo… ¿Vas a dejarme?- inquirió preocupado, mientras observaba cómo el otro tomaba entre sus manos su rosario rojo.- Ni siquiera tu dios podrá ayudarte… por favor llévame contigo.- pidió desesperado."_

Entonces las lágrimas solas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, ya no podía forzarse a tenerlas dentro.

"_- No.-"_

La puerta se cerró por completo y el silencio regresó, mientras su respiración se relajaba y su cuerpo parecía soltarse más, haciéndole sentir como un muñeco de trapo.

_**And leave me with your complications**_

_**Take your life, you feel like taking mine**_

_**Meeting God we stand in line, not alone**_

- Por favor… no me dejes…-

"_- Piénsalo… no tienes a dónde ir… puedo ayudarte… p-por favor…-_

_- No puedo arriesgarte.-_

_- ¡Es exactamente lo mismo! S-si algo te sucede y-yo…-_

_- ¡Pues también deberías ponerte en mi lugar!-"_

Se removía en sus sueños, observando tras sus cerrados ojos ese mundo de fantasía tan hermoso, donde él estaba a su lado y acariciaba sus cabellos como antes, besaba sus labios como antes, le decía esas palabras tan cursis pero tan ciertas, y él le correspondía con una sonrisa y otro beso. _Podía ver sus blancas alas envolviendo ambos cuerpos, mientras se sentía en el cielo nuevamente, observando ese profundo y nítido azul, esas cristalinas gemas._

_- Si me abrazas de esa forma no podré respirar.- Dijo esa voz, calma y casi en un susurro, mientras sus finos labios se curvaban en una sonrisa.- No me iré a ninguna parte Matt.- aseguró dejando un suave beso en sus labios._

_De pronto el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer, las negras nubes de lluvia cubrían el firmamento azulado y lleno de luz convirtiendo todo en oscuridad, mientras el contacto con esos labios parecía desvanecerse, escapar de él._

_- ¡No… no… no!- Se sostuvo fuertemente de él queriendo evitar que se apartara, pero no podía retenerlo, sentía como sus dedos comenzaban a palpar la nada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas._

_- Adiós… lo siento…- Un último beso fue depositado en sus labios y quiso morir al no poder verlo ya, al estar sumido en ese negro hueco._

_**Nowhere to go, I'm not leaving**_

_**Not going, I'm not kissing you goodbye**_

_**On my own, I'm nothing**_

_**Just bleeding, I'm not kissing you goodbye.**_

Despertar un día más, con los ojos empapados y la esperanza muerta, la luz de la mañana entrando apenas tras esa ventana blanca, evadiendo blancas cortinas… blanco por todas partes… era tan desesperante. Quería oscuridad ahora, quería creer que no existía, quería creer que todo era un sueño y que en realidad esa vida tan horrible y oscura no era la suya.

"_- No me dejes…-_

_- Matt...-_

_- Tengo miedo… no te vayas…-_

_- No me esperes y no me sigas.-"_

_**Trust to take the right to leave me**_

_**Waiting under dark clouds for the rain**_

_**Praying lightning strikes a change.**_

Caminó hacia la ventana observando el patio de ese lugar, tan diferente al del orfanato donde se encontraba antes, lleno de luz y verde por todos lados, pero con personas con la mirada ausente y marchita, pupilas sin brillo, almas ahora opacas, mentes que sólo albergaban fantasmas y ánimas, quimeras y sueños, fantasías y deseos que jamás se cumplirían. No había vuelta atrás.

Por un momento el patio delantero de la Wammy's House se presentó ante sus ojos, los cuales parecieron encenderse con esperanza nuevamente, la esperanza de estar en su antiguo cuarto con_ él_ a su lado… pero al pestañar solo estaba ese extraño y horrible lugar. Sentía que estaba muerto, los latidos de su corazón a veces eran tan tenues, como si ya no desease continuar haciéndolo, como si ya no deseara más que detenerse. Su frente se pegaba a la ventana, mientras la puerta se abría nuevamente y alguien se adentraba en la habitación y comenzaba a hablarle. Pero no oía nada, no prestaba atención a nada, esa no era _su_ voz, ese era un cualquiera, ese era un nadie, quien le hablaba no existía, no allí. Sabía que no oiría su voz ya.

"_- ¿Dónde está?-_

_- Se ha ido.-_

_- ¿DÓNDE ESTA?-_

_- Matt, él se fue.-_

_- ¿C-cómo… como sucedió esto? ¡Tienen que ir a buscarlo!-_

_- No podemos arriesgarnos a descubrir la identidad de esta institución, no podemos movilizar agentes en este momento, L acaba de morir, tenemos un sucesor ya, eso es más que suficiente.-_

_- ¡No puede decir eso!-_

_- No hay vuelta atrás.-"_

¿Y si intentaba dejar de vivir nuevamente? Y si en caso buscaba la manera de no volver a respirar, sabía que ya no volvería a verlo, sabía que no volvería a estar entre sus brazos, habían pasado tres años ya y no tenía noticia alguna de él, nunca le habían permitido salir de la Wammy's House tampoco, al tercer intento de suicidio lo habían enviado a esa clínica, temiendo a que se convirtiese en lo que Beyond Birthday se había convertido, llenando su cuerpo de sedantes y manteniéndolo marginado de todo.

Nada ahora era como antes ¿Para qué continuar con vida? Estaba completamente solo ahora, no había nadie que pueda llenar el enorme vacío que en su pecho parecía dejar puñaladas dolorosas y violentas… Miró hacia todos lados aún con gesto ausente, buscando algo con lo cual herirse, luego de todo ese tiempo estaba al fin en una habitación normal, ya que suponían que ya no intentaría quitarse la vida. Encontró entonces un vaso de vidrio sobre la mesa de luz a un lado de su cama, acercándose a él para tomarlo entre sus manos y ponerlo bajo las sábanas de la cama y así ejercer presión con uno de sus pies, llegando a romperlo sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Descubrió el conjunto de pedazos de vidrio rostro y con su diestra tomó el más grande de ellos, subiendo la manga de la camiseta blanca que llevaba puesta.

_**As history gets lost and**_

_**As I took that final breath I felt alive**_

_**Meeting god to stand in line, all alone**_

Miró hacia el reloj, faltaba una hora para que la enfermera regrese a chequear que todo estuviese en orden, tenía tiempo de sobra. Presionó con cuidado el vidrio sobre su muñeca izquierda, para luego sentir su filo introduciéndose en su piel sin hacer la más mínima mueca de dolor simplemente dejando que sus lágrimas escapen. Un corte vertical y profundo atravesaba ahora su brazo, pasando justo por una de sus arterias, esta vez no fallaría. Sus lágrimas se mezclaban ahora con la sangre que brotaba de su brazo a borbotones, manchando de un rojo intenso y oscuro el blanco suelo de la habitación.

- No me digas adiós… no digas adiós de nuevo…- susurró con voz débil y ronca, mientras la vista comenzaba nublársele muy de a poco, llevándolo hacia la oscuridad junto al seco golpe de su cuerpo contra el suelo. Sentía dolor, pero no lo expresaba, por lo visto aún podía oír, ya que la puerta se había abierto y el grito de una de las enfermeras se hizo oír._ Maldición… no intenten salvarme ya…_

"_- No me iré a ninguna parte.-_

_- Porque si te vas yo me iré contigo.-"_

_**No, where to go, I'm not leaving**_

_**Not going, I'm not kissing you goodbye**_

_**On my own, I'm nothing**_

_**Just bleeding, I'm not kissing you goodbye**_

- No… no… ¡No! ¡Debes despertar!- exclamó con la voz quebrada tomando su mano y presionándola entre sus dedos con fuerza, mientras cristalinas gotas descendían por su rostro amargamente.- No se suponía que… hicieras esto… n-no me… no me dejes tú… idiota…-

Seguramente era mentira, seguramente su débil mente buscaba una excusa para mantenerlo con vida, seguramente no había nadie allí a su lado, ese apretón en su mano quizá sólo era la venda que lo cubría, no despertaría, no regresaría, no a menos que _él_ lo despertase.

_No me dejes ir… no permitas que me aparte… llámame… no me dejes morir…_

- Por favor… M-matt, demonios… abre los malditos ojos…-

_**Don't let me go, don't say good bye**_

_**'Cuz know that I'm not alive**_

_**Don't let me go, don't say good bye**_

_**Don't let this die**_

_Su mano se movió ligeramente bajo la otra, mientras sus ojos se abrían lentamente, estaba en un lugar completamente distinto, no había respiradores ni sueros, era simplemente un jardín sólo cubierto de césped verde y un azulado cielo sin siquiera una sola nube… no veía nada más que eso, hasta voltear. Se encontró entonces con esos ojos azules, sus facciones, su sonrisa calma y un tanto traviesa, una que sólo a él le mostraba, esas alas rodeándole nuevamente._

_**No, where to go, I'm not leaving**_

_**Not going, I'm not kissing you goodbye**_

_**On my own, I'm nothing**_

_**Just bleeding, I'm not kissing you goodbye**_

_Le sonrió como no sonreía desde hace ya mucho tiempo, abrazándolo con euforia y alegría, mientras se acercaba luego a dejar un beso en sus labios, pero Mello lo detuvo con dos de sus dedos.- Este no será un beso de despedida.- susurró sonriéndole con picardía y complicidad._

_- ¿Qué?-_

_- No habrá más despedidas.-_

_Y unió sus labios en un dulce beso…_

_**I'm not kissing you goodbye**_

_**I'm not kissing you goodbye…**_

- ¡Matt!- Sintió sus párpados levantarse pesadamente, observando a la persona que estaba frente a él. Cabello rubio, ojos azules, piel blanca, una cicatriz recorriendo la mitad de su rostro. Parpadeó un par de veces levantando su mano hacia quien se encontraba mirándole con un incomparable alivio, pero aún así lágrimas en los ojos y algo de preocupación. Había sido una despedida, pero sin serlo…

- ¿Q-quién… eres?-


End file.
